A fanboy's dream
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: Adrien being a fanboy...
**A fanboy's dream**

 _Yami-Horus: I'm such a contradictory writer. I've declared myself the Tzar of Comedybut I feed on my reader's broken feels… Ok. If any of you had reaf my fanfic_ Heroes for Centuries _, you'll be glad and relief to hear that this is a fluyffy/funny fanfic. I hope it makes you laugh or "aww"…_

 _AND REMEMBER: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, the creator is Monsieur Troll-mas SORRY! Thomas Astruc. And How to Train Your Dragon (Books, movies, series, etc) are property of Mistress Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks *hearts hearts hearts*_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **A fanboy's dream**

Adrien came home as exhausted as he was happy. He let his body fall on his soft sheets and stretched a little before lying with his back flat and his gaze nailed to the ceiling with a content smile.. It was somewhere past midnight, his muscles ached from the battle with the akuma that day, his throat was a bit soar —ok, a lot— from all the screaming and cheering his eyes also pained and his eyelids' weight felt like increasing every passing second as they screamed 'sleep' but his hart and his brain were not yet prepared to just call it a night. His mind drifted away to clear star-filled skies with the moon adobe and clouds being taken by the wind. Not only had he gone to his first concert even that night, but one of his wildest dreams came true that day.

He lazily rolled over to one side of his bed and reached for a box hidden under as if it was a treasure chest —and it sort of was… There he had hidden every valuable possession, every single small and meaningful objects he had and that he wanted to never be taken away from him. There was a stuffed cat with button eyes that (according to what his mother had told him when he was still little) his father made for him with his own hands (well, it had to be, it was very fancy for a toy), there was a locket with his family's picture in it, there was the bow in which he had received his miraculous, the heart-shaped card he had received from (hopefully!) Ladybug, a few gifts from destiny (small treasures he had found around the mansion while wandering around when he was a child) and… of curse… his collection.

He reached further, without falling off of the bed, as best as he could and reached for the jewel of his collection: A plushy Night Fury.

His father had free time (surprisingly) and they both went to enjoy the movie. He wasn't as happy watching it with him, though. His father was not the best company when you need to go on full fanboy mode. He couldn't shake away that feeling of tension and deception he felt at his father's reaction _("A very unrealistic and absurd plot"_ he had said _)_ so he continued to avoid watching it. It hadn't been until he met Nino and the others that he dared to watch that movie again…

… and he loved it.

He had mentioned to Nino how much he loved _How to train your dragon,_ —and, quite possible, had freaked him out when he spoke about how the books were different from the movie and how there were references to events in that universe all over the movies and the series, not to mention his theories about the future of the animated universe. Oh! And he showed off how he could play every piece of the soundtrack in the piano just by memory. Alya proposed that the four of them should get together and make a marathon. That afternoon he called Nathaly and said he had to work on a project just to enjoy the small Marathon with his friends. He loved how he was on the verge of tears then laughed like an idiot, and how at the edge of his sit he was! He could be his fanboy self without worry!

And then… he received _this_ the following herself had made that dragon, she stuttered almost uncontrollably, her voice was as low as a whisper and her gaze was pinned to the floor the entire time, but he could hear her say…

"I just thought you might like it…" like it? She knew him so well! This night fury was perfect! The details, the proportions… The wings could even be expanded and folded back again! The tail could be removed and replaced (she had made both versions of the red tail). He could have kissed her right there and then, but he controlled himself, he didn't want Chloé to harass the poor innocent girl!

He took a small black book with a green NightFury on it, took the pen attached and jotted down quickly under the page's title of "Next fanfics":

" _How would Ladybug look in the HTTYD Universe?"_

He had always wondered what could it be like to fly a dragon and now he knew it. His lady and him had, unintentionally, recreated a scene from his favorite movie that day while fighting. His mind drifted away to the clear skies with the moon above as he clung to Ladybug for balance on the dragon's back while _Romantic Flight_ played in his head as background music and he whispered softly: "you're amazing"—hence, the reason he couldn't sleep.

He had loved it when he saw the Series and short movies that followed! He loved how Hiccup called Astrid "my lady". Perhaps that had been—partially—the reason why he had started to call Ladybug like that… He had so many times dreamed about being in Berk and be part of the dragon riders! He hadn't given much thought to what dragon would be best for him (having a dragon, no matter the species, would be enough for him!) His imagination gave him just so much to think and write fanfics about…Fanfics? Yes, he had written fanfics. He even had an OC —with which he committed the fanfiction-writing sin of self-insertion. He couldn't help it! He thought he could be friends with Hiccup since he, himself, was a Hiccup too. Besides, they both had green eyes, they could be long lost cousins or distant relatives.

"Ok, kid. Enough. It's late and I need to sleep" Called Plagg

" _D'accord, Plagg. Un minute_ "

Oh, yes… that had been, surely, a night to remember. He took his stuffed Night Fury for him to cuddle with and placed the half of his concert ticket inside the box… right beside the good luck bracelet Marinette had given him just before he took it out and put it on. Just in case this had all been a dream, the bracelet's luck would help it all to be true by the morning.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Yami-Horus: I just have the feeling that Adrien would be a major_ How to Train Your Dragon _fan. I mean, he's go everything he could need to impersonate a Night Fury. I even had the idea that if he was akumatized (following this headcanon of mine) he would be called THE NIGHT FURY XD_

 _Ok, please review, gimme your thoughts!_

PS.: _Ther might or might not be a second chapter... ;)_


End file.
